Lendemain de fête
by Bella286
Summary: Hermione se réveille après une soirée bien arrosée, et découvre un inconnu allongé à côté d'elle. Mais est-ce vraiment un inconnu? HG


_**Voici un ptit one-shot sans prétention, de mon cru cette fois !lol J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'avais en tête quelques unes de ces scènes, j'ai ensuite brodé autours. En toute logique le pairing devrait etre Hermione/Georges, mais je préfère Fred, donc on a qu'à imaginer que Fred n'est pas mort ds le tome 7, il a juste était blessé et s'en est remis.. Ou alors situez-la hors contexte… Enfin bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Je posterai la suite de Mr Wrong demain, pour ceux que ça intérésse…**_

_**Charmant réveil…**_

Hermione se réveilla péniblement, le corps engourdi, un mal de tête lui martelant le crâne, la gorge sèche et la langue pâteuse. « Plus jamais !! », se lamenta t-elle intérieurement en repensant à la soirée de la veille et au nombre incroyable de shots d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. « Stupide fête, stupide pub, stupides amis !! ». Elle était allongée sur le ventre, appréciant la sensation des draps de soie sur sa peau nue et la brise qui filtrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'appuya sur les coudes et jeta un œil à son réveil. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait encore du temps, elle se rallongea et se tourna vers le mur, les yeux clos. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt en réalisant que les draps sans dessus dessous recouvraient un corps, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à qui il pouvait appartenir.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! oh-mon-dieu !! » paniqua t-elle sans . Elle se redressa rapidement et tira sur les draps pour s'en envelopper.

« Eh ! » grommela la masse allongée à côté d'elle. La délicatesse d'Hermione l'avait réveillé et il s'était retrouvé nu sans draps, ou plutôt en sous-vêtements, comme le remarqua Hermione juste avant de fermer les yeux.

« Hermione ? » demanda une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Fred.. » grimaça Hermione.

« Enchanté ! plaisanta t-il. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, est ce que tu sais si on a… »

« Non !! » s'exclama Hermione.

« T'en es sûre ? », s'étonna t-il en se redressant. Au vu de la situation, de la soirée et de la gueule de bois, il aurait pourtant juré le contraire.

« Oui ! Je veux dire… non… peut –être… j'en sais rien, finit-elle par lâcher. Oh mon dieu, comment on a pu être aussi irresponsable ? Se lamenta t-elle. Comment tu as pu être aussi stupide ? »

« Moi ?? »

« Tu es le plus âgé, donc techniquement le plus responsable », expliqua Hermione.

« Allo ! dois-je te rappeler que je tiens une boutique de farces et attrapes, et que je suis du genre célibataire pro des histoires d'un soir plutôt que le celui qui s'engage et la joue responsable… »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'assit en tailleur et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bon, soyons logique… On est rentrés tard, saouls, on devait à peine tenir debout, et…- elle fit une pause, souleva le drap et soupira – et on est en sous-vêtements. Quelle personne saine d'esprit - façon de parler, précisa t-elle agacée à Fred alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche – se rhabillerait après avoir… ». Elle se termina pas sa phrase, visiblement gênée. Fred éclata de rire.

« Si tu n'arrives même pas à dire le mot, alors c'est sur et certain qu'on n'a rien fait hier soir, rassure toi ! » se moqua t-il. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai du mal à en parler que je suis une vierge effarouchée ! » s'offusqua t-elle.

« L'es-tu ? » demanda Fred, visiblement amusé par la situation, et pas le moins gêné.

« Non ! Je veux dire… Oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! » tempêta t-elle en sortant du lit.

« J'en reviens pas ! plaisanta Fred. Depuis tout ce temps où vous vous tournez autours, Ron et toi ne l'avaient toujours pas fait ?? »

Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus, elle cherchait de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire, et devinant un beau ciel bleu ensoleillé entre les volets, elle opta pour une robe légère. Elle referma son armoire et fit quelques pas mais sa tête lui jouant des tours, elle tituba et Fred la rattrapa in-extremis dans ses bras.

« Tu as de la potion contre les effets de l'alcool ? » demanda t-il gentiment. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, avec une expression sévère qui signifiait « d'après toi, j'ai l'air d'être le genre de fille qui en a besoin ?? »

« Je vois.. heu, et si tu allais prendre une douche, t'habiller, et pendant ce temps j'irai nous en acheter, ça marche ? » proposa Fred, et Hermione surprit une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il pouvait être sérieux et responsable, et quelque part, cela la dérangeait. Elle hocha la tête et il disparut quelques instants plus tard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, fraîche et habillée. Sa tête tournait encore et sa bouche était pâteuse mais ça allait mieux. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva affreuse. Fred n'était pas encore rentré, elle en profita pour se rendre plus présentable, rangea un peu et fit le lit. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié que tu vivais dans le Londres moldu, j'ai du retourner dans mon appartement pour la potion. Et heureusement que tes parents sont en voyages », ajouta t-il en souriant. Il lui tendit un flacon qu'elle avala aussitôt. Elle en ressentait déjà les effets, cette potion était vraiment magique !

« A qui le dis-tu ! », répondit Hermione, en réalisant qu'en effet, elle avait énormément de chance que ses parents soient absents. Ils n'étaient pas aussi compréhensifs que Mrs Weasley concernant certains écarts.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Fred.

« Prête ? Prête pour quoi ? »

« Tes parents sont absents Hermione. Ce qui je l'admets nous a bien aidé ce matin, mais ça signifie également que Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne vont pas tarder à arriver, répondit Fred en regardant l'heure. T'as déjà oublié ? Tu nous avais invité à venir passer la journée ici, profiter du soleil, de la piscine et de la grande maison pour nous tous seuls... »

Fred parlait simplement et gentiment, mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix –à moins que ce ne soit son sourire naissant – trahissait son amusement.

« Merlin, qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire… » se lamenta Hermione en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Fred vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il la rassura, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur raconter la nuit passée, et de toute façon il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se rappellent de la leur donc elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tout se passerait bien.

Et en effet, tout s'était très bien passé… Harry et Ginny étaient arrivés en début d'après midi et n'avaient posé aucune question. Ils s'étaient juste étonnés de la présence –si tôt- de Fred, mais rien de plus. Hermione avait reçu un hibou de Ron, il s'excusait mais le réveil avait été plus difficile que prévu.

« Et si on s'installait dehors ? proposa Hermione après déjeuner. On pourrait bronzer, profiter du soleil et de la piscine. Il y a des transats et des serviettes de plages, et je ne sais pas vous mais je ne me sens pas la force d'en faire plus… », avoua t-elle penaude.

« Bonne idée.. », répondit Ginny en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elles rapprochèrent deux transats et s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, en maillot de bain et paréo. Les garçons quant à eux avaient opté pour la piscine. Il faisait trop chaud pour rester à griller au soleil, et bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, la présence des filles en tenues légères leur aurait fait plus d'effet que la chaleur du soleil.

« Alors, la fin de soirée ? » demanda Harry en s'appuyant sur le rebord, face au soleil.

« Très floue…pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » répondit Fred, méfiant sans toutefois quitter Hermione des yeux.

« Comme ça… », répliqua t-il en suivant son regard.

Il fit quelques brasses et revint vers Fred qui n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se posa sur le rebord, s'appuya sur ses coudes et observa les filles qui somnolaient. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il passait de Fred à Hermione, et il se promit d'en reparler plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait une idée.

« Fred, tu ne trouves pas ça dommage de ne pas profiter d'une si belle piscine, par un si beau temps ? » demanda t-il innocemment, et Fred comprit aussitôt.

« Carrément, quel dommage… Et si on allait leur faire partager ce ptit bonheur ? »

D'un sourire entendu, ils sortirent de l'eau et s'approchèrent doucement des filles.

Sentant une ombre au dessus d'elle et quelques gouttes d'eau lui tomber dessus, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Fred, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Ni penses même pas ! » le prévint-elle. Mais elle fut interrompue par le cri que poussa Ginny quand Harry s'empara d'elle, et ces quelques secondes d'inattention suffirent à Fred pour s'emparer d'elle également.

« Lâche moi toute de suite !! » ordonna t-elle en se débattant.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse… » répliqua t-il en arborant un grand sourire alors qu'ils étaient au bord de l'eau, et il prit un grand plaisir à la ''lâcher''. Elle tomba dans l'eau où il la rejoint la seconde suivante. Prise par surprise, elle s'agrippa à son cou et machinalement il passa son bras autours de sa taille.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?? » s'écria t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule, puis se dégagea en en quelques brasses rejoint le bord. Fred la suivit en s'excusant sans une once de sincérité dans la voix. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et prit appui sur le bord pour sortir mais manqua son coup, et il enserra sa taille, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« Merci… » grommela Hermione.

« Attend une seconde », lui demanda t-il, ce qu'elle fit. Il chercha Harry du regard et quand il vit qu'ils étaient retournés aux transats, il prit Hermione par la nuque et l'embrassa rapidement. Surprise, elle ne réagit qu'après quelques secondes, quand il s'était déjà éloigné.

« Pourquoi est-ce que… » commença t-elle avant d'être coupée.

« Si la nuit dernière reste floue, je suis certain qu'on s'est embrassés, et je trouvais frustrant de t'avoir embrassée sans me souvenir du goût de tes lèvres… », expliqua t-il, et Hermione fut troublée par la sincérité qu'elle décelait dans son regard, cette fois. Sans prendre les mêmes précautions que lui, elle se pencha vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec plus d'entrain. Des images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en tête, par flash. Elle flirtait avec Fred, était sensuelle, tactile, puis l'embrassait avec avidité…La veille, Hermione et Ginny avaient retrouvé les garçons dans un nouveau pub de Pré-au-Lard pour fêter sa récente la promotion au sein du ministère_…_

_Après quelques verres, l'ambiance s'était détendue et Hermione dansait au rythme des musiques qui s'enchaînaient, conscience de l'attention des hommes braquée sur elle. A plusieurs reprises, l'un d'entre eux l'avait accostée ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Fred était accoudé au comptoir, attendant le reste de sa commande. Elle s'approcha de lui et le suppliant de jouer le jeu, se colla à lui, bu une gorgée de son verre et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, qu'elle embrassait sensuellement. Il enserra sa taille et remarquant l'homme qui la fixait à quelque pas de là, il se pencha vers et quand leur regard se croisèrent captura ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût acidulé, et l'alcool la rendant plus entreprenante, elle approfondit leur baiser et enroula ses bras autours de son cou._

A l'instar de son souvenir, Hermione s'éloigna brusquement de Fred, un autre flash l'animant désormais…

_Elle l'avait entraîné sur la piste et dansait avec lui de manière provocante. Elle se collait à lui, roulant ses hanches contre les siennes et baladant ses mains sur ton torse, ses bras et son cou, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Son regard était brillant, elle pouvait y lire… du désir ? Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna hors de la piste, dans une partie plus sombre de la salle. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, elle se retourna et le saisit par la nuque, l'embrassant avec avidité. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne, aucun malaise à embrasser le frère de Ron. Il répondait à ses baisers, sans doute trop surpris ou l'esprit tout aussi confus qu'elle pour répliquer. Elle l'attira contre elle d'une main tandis qu'elle promenait l'autre sur son torse, le faisait gémir sous ses caresses. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et approfondit leur baiser. Puis il les fit glisser le long de ses bras, de sa taille, en nicha une au creux de ses reins et reposa l'autre sur sa joue. Il s'écarta, haletant._

_« Hermione ? »_

…

« Hermione » ? demanda le Fred présent alors qu'elle le fixait.

« Oh Mon Dieu… » murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux vers l'eau. « Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit contenté de quelques baisers volés… » ajouta t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Hermione referma maladroitement la porte de sa chambre et aussitôt Fred la plaqua contre le mure, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec fièvre. Elle répondait à ses baisers avec ferveur, s'efforçant de le débarrasser de sa chemise et de sa ceinture dans des gestes gauches. Elle abandonna son pantalon entrouvert et se concentra sur son torse nu, imberbe, sculpté par des heures d'entraînement. Elle en dessina les contours du bout des doigts, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir avant qu'impatient, il ne s'empare de lèvres à nouveau. Il promena ses mains sur ses bras, les posa sur son ventre, sa poitrine puis la prit brusquement par la taille et la souleva, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille et sa tête roula en arrière, offrant son cou à ses baisers brûlants. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa, l'enveloppant tendrement et poursuivant son assaut de baisers. Les gémissements qu'elle poussait ne cessaient d'augmenter son envie d'elle, la rendant presque douloureuse._

_« Hermione… » gémit-il en abandonnant ses lèvres pour son cou, ses seins, et son ventre, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Hermione fermait les yeux, savourant les sensations exquises qu'elle éprouvait, en demandant toujours plus…_

Inquiet de sa léthargie, Fred la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement, l'extirpant de ses rêves.

« Je crois que le soleil te tourne la tête Hermione… », déclara t-il, inquiet.

« Je t'annonce qu'on a couché ensemble et la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est le soleil ?? » s'écria Hermione en se reprenant aussitôt, tournant la tête pour s'assurer que ses amis ne l'avaient pas entendu.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu semblais si sûre de toi ce matin, je doute qu'on soit vraiment aller aussi loin », répondit Fred, sceptique.

« Dans ce cas, poursuivit Hermione en se glissant dans l'eau et en se collant contre lui, comment j'aurais connaissance de ce tatouage, juste là », ajouta t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, mais sa main s'étant glissé sous l'eau, sous son maillot de bain au niveau de l'aine. Le cœur de Fred manqua un battement, et il ne sut dire si c'était dû à la révélation d'Hermione ou à sa main posée si près de sa virilité. Il perdait toute contenance, ce qui semblait amuser Hermione. Elle ajouta. « Tu portes le numéro 6, le numéro d'Angelina à l'époque de Poudard et du quidditch, un geste puéril datant sûrement des quelques semaines où vous êtes sortis ensemble, que tu regrettes déjà sans doute, et qui devrait me rendre jalouse mais je ne le suis pas.. »

« Et ta théorie des sous-vêtements ? »

« Je suis pudique de nature… » répondit-elle tout naturellement. Fred sourit.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu être jalouse ? » formula t-il, toujours troublé par la justesse de son analyse.

« Parce que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi », se contenta t-elle de répondre.

« Je devrais te faire boire plus souvent, tu es très intéressante après quelques verres », plaisanta Fred.

« C'est un rendez-vous ? » demanda en souriant. « Parce que si s'en est un, tu devras d'abord m'inviter à dîner et m'offrir des fleurs avant d'espérer m'enivrer et d'arriver à tes fins… »

Elle se pencha vers lui, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, lèvres entrouvertes et attendant qu'il l'embrasse mais se défila quand il le fit. Il s'en amusa mais la saisit par la taille et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui volant un baiser.

« L'été de notre dernière année, quelques semaines après la dernière bataille…, lança soudainement Hermione. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je serais sortie avec ton frère pendant plus de deux ans sans aller au-delà de quelques baisers », plaisanta Hermione en voyant l'air perdu de Fred. Il afficha une expression mi figue mi raisin, et elle ne su dire s'il était fière des prouesses de son petit frère, ou jaloux qu'il ait été aussi intime avec celle qui lui enviait depuis quelques mois.

« Rassure toi, tu n'as rien à envier à Ron… », lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le creux de l'épaule.

Fred sourit, satisfait, et dans un élan d'audace recouvrit la main d'Hermione qui n'avait pas quitté son aine et la rapprocha dangereusement de sa virilité.

« Tu sais transplaner ? » demanda t-il, son sourire s'élargissant quand elle hocha la tête. Une seconde plus tard, tendrement enlacés et sous les éclats du rire cristallin d'Hermione, ils disparurent, sous l'œil amusé d'Harry qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange. Vive les soirées, vive les pubs, et vive l'amitié qui les unissait tous, fut la dernière pensée d'Harry en fermant les yeux, et il aurait juré entendre les échos des rires mêlés d'Hermione et Fred dans la maison, filtraient par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre d'Hermione…

_Fin…_

_**Wali walou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'était un ptit one-shot en passant… Je continue mes deux autres fics perso ainsi que la traduction de Mr Wrong, j'espère poster l'un comme l'autre assez rapidement… Bon dimanche à tous, à bientôt !! xxx**_


End file.
